


Marine Prison

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Gen, um, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Just straight up Zeno suffering and I’m not sorry.





	Marine Prison

Zeno wondered how he got himself into his latest mess. The villagers were arguing on what to do with him. He was tied to the central post in the center of the village with rope that was very itchy.   
They argued on what he was and what they should do with him. The gag prevented him from talking, made from the same material as the rope. Zeno tugged at the rope again, it stayed firm.  
“He’s a demon!”  
“A sorcerer!”  
“He needs to be taken care of!”  
Zeno shook his head. They had tried to take his medallion, then decided it was cursed when it returned to him later. All he could do was sit and wait, which is all he ever did.   
The village elder stood tall and walked over to Zeno.   
“Let’s just throw him in the lake. Get the weights.”   
Zeno’s heart started to pound.   
Nope. He had tried drowning, he did not like it. They brought out two chains with large rocks fastened to the end of each.   
Zeno fought against the men that tied the weights to his wrist and ankles. The gag kept getting more and more tight, choking him. It took almost ten men to move zeno and the weights to the boat. Four men would pin him down.   
Zeno shook his head, tears in his eyes. He didn’t like drowning. Skewer him, beat him, hell set him on fire all of those eventually stopped. Drowning would keep going until the water receded, if it would ever.   
One of the men smirked at him, “Good riddance demon.”   
In an instant, he was jerked into the water. The sudden movement made him scream, bad move. He was out of air. He fought against the chains and the force of gravity that was pulling him down.   
This lake was deep. When he finally hit the bottom, he could barely make out the light, or maybe that was the lack of oxygen. Panic. Burning. Pain.  
He fought for what seemed like an eternity, until unconscious took him. He didn’t know how long it took, but the chains rusted and broke.   
“Hey! Hey mister,” a child’s voice   
Zeno woke up and started coughing. He spewed an extraordinary amount of water. The little boy had a worried look on his face.   
“What,” his voice croaked from the lack of use and abuse from the water, “What happened?”   
The little boy shook his head, “I don’t know. I saw you floating out there and took my fishing rod and pulled you in. I’m sorry if I hooked you.”   
“Ssss Fine,” Zeno moaned.   
The little boy smiled, “My mommy makes the best food in the world. Maybe we can get you back to full health.”   
Zeno shook his head, he didn’t want to go near ANY villages. He got up sluggishly and stumbled away. Leaving the boy alone.


End file.
